Losing A Friend
by Jenecyde
Summary: A sad story written from Tifa’s perspective about what happens when you lose a friend...


  
Everyone was silent. Tifa could feel the air grow colder as they walked further north. It was getting chilly but that did not stop them. Cloud walked as if he were possessed. Tifa knew that they could not keep up this pace much longer. They had walked miles and had been walking for hours without rest. Already, Yuffie began to lag behind. Tifa did her best to keep up with Cloud's pace but she was beginning to tire. Just as she thought she couldn't go on much longer, Cloud shouted, ' There it is.' Tifa looked up and sure enough, it was the Ancient Capital. She knew Aeris must be near. She just hoped that they had made it before Sephiroth.  
  
' Let's split up and look around,' Cloud said.  
  
' Can't we rest first? My feet are killing me,' Yuffie moaned.  
  
' Yuffie's right, Cloud. We should rest for a while,' Tifa said.  
  
' Okay then,' Cloud said reluctantly. They entered the first house they came to. It had beds in it. Everyone flopped down. Tifa fell asleep straight away.  
  
A movement woke Tifa. She blinked back the sleep and looked up to see Cloud walk over to the steps, ' Cloud,' she called softly. Cloud spun round, surprised that Tifa had woken up. Tifa looked at him, puzzled, ' Cloud, where are you going?'  
  
' I can hear Aeris' voice, it's coming from somewhere near the centre of the city. I think she's in danger and I can't leave her there alone.'  
  
' Well I'm coming with you,' Tifa decided.  
  
' And me,' Barret said as he walked over.  
  
' It looks like I can't go anywhere without you hearing me. But let's not waste time talking, lets go.' Cloud sighed. With that, they walked along and out of the hut. Tifa felt a strange feeling of dread come upon her as they walked along a narrow corridor. She looked around and saw that although this place had not been inhabited for many years, it was still quite beautiful and mysterious.  
  
They came to the end of the corridor and found themselves beside a beautiful lake, which had a house, which looked like a giant shell in the centre. 'She's in there,' Cloud said, pointing to the house. The walked inside and saw a glass staircase leading down. It was so pretty but eerie as they walked through the silent remnants of the town. Tifa was entranced by the perfect glass figures of the old buildings, safely preserved and for an instant, she felt the pride that the Cetra must have felt as if it were her own pride.  
  
' Aeris?' Cloud's exclamation yanked Tifa from her thoughts. Cloud started up the steps towards Aeris. Barret began to follow but Tifa stood aside. She knew that this was something Cloud had to do alone. Cloud stopped Barret and carried on by himself. He reached the platform where Aeris knelt, deep in prayer. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not hear Cloud approach  
  
Tifa watched as Cloud pulled his sword out and aimed it at Aeris. What was he doing? For a moment, Tifa was frozen but finally she managed to shout, ' Cloud, stop.' Just in time, Cloud realised what he was doing and backed off.  
Only Tifa noticed as Sephiroth flew down from above. She began to run towards the platform but she knew that she would never make it in time and she was just in time to see Sephiroth plunge his sword deep into Aeris still body. For a moment time stood still as Aeris' crystal materia fell from the platform and into the quiet waters below as if it was her soul slipping from her body.  
  
Nobody moved for several seconds until Sephiroth slowly pulled the sword from Aeris limp body. Her pale figure started to fall but Cloud caught her. Tifa stood, trembling. She didn't know what to do. Then Sephiroth laughed. How could he laugh? He had just murdered Tifa's best friend and he laughed.  
  
Cloud kneeled over Aeris body. His tears fell and splashed silently onto the ground. He was shaking with sadness and anger. He cradled her body as if by shaking her, he could bring her back.  
  
' Hahaha... Stop acting as if the death of this girl has made you sad. Don't try to tell me that you have feelings.' Sephiroth mocked.  
  
' What do you mean? Of course I'm sad. Aeris is gone. She will never again be sad, happy or angry. I'll never hear her voice again and I'll never see her open, shining eyes again.' Cloud said angrily.  
  
' Hahaha.... You don't need to act angry either. Because you are....' Before Sephiroth finished, he leaped away and Jenova appeared.  
  
No one was in the mood for battle but their anger at Aeris death fuelled them on and they quickly disposed of Jenova. As it faded away, it's words rung in Cloud's ears: a puppet. You are a puppet....  
  
Barret looked sadly at Aeris before comforting Cloud and walking away, barely holding back the tears. Tifa knelt beside her friend and gently brushed Aeris' hair from her face. Aeris looked so peaceful. But she was gone. Tifa would never again hear her friendly laugh or ask her for advice. This was too much to bear. Sephiroth had taken away too much. Tifa could not stop the tears from flowing from her eyes. She took one last look at Aeris before running away, loud sobs escaping her lips. She turned to see Cloud pick Aeris up carefully. She looked just like beautiful porcelain doll. So lovely, even in death. He carried her so gently it was as if he was afraid she might break.  
  
They reached the lake and Cloud stopped, ' Aeris would have loved this place if she'd seen it,' he said, ' I think we should lay her to rest in the lake.' He walked to nearly the centre of the lake before lying Aeris fragile body in the water and stepping back as she sack to the depths where she would lie, undisturbed for eternity...  
  
Tifa walked to the main bar of her new pub in Kalm, Final Heaven. It was exactly a year tomorrow that Aeris had died. The mood was sombre but Tifa tried to cheer everyone up. Cloud sat on his looking into his beer but not touching a drop. It was getting late and it was time for the bar to close, ' All right everyone, finish your drinks, we're closing up,' She said loudly. Everyone downed the remainder off the drinks before getting up and exiting the bar. Soon, everyone had left except Cloud and Tifa. ' Come on Cloud. It's late. You should get some sleep.' She said.  
  
' Hmmm? Oh, okay then.' He said, half listening to her. He got up and walked upstairs. Tifa sighed and followed him to the landing, ' Good night Cloud,' she said quietly.  
  
' Good night,' he replied.  
  
Tifa lay down on her bed and switched of the lamp. It was not long before she had drifted off to sleep....  
  
  
Tifa.  
  
  
Tifa was startled to hear her name being spoken. She looked around and gasped when she saw Aeris in the corner of the room. She knew it was Aeris because of the large emerald green eyes and the long, chestnut brown hair. But she wore a long flowing white dress. If she had been lovely in life, she was stunning in death.   
  
  
Tifa she repeated.  
  
  
' Is it really you Aeris?' Tifa asked.  
  
Yes, it's me.   
  
' But Aeris, you're..' Tifa began  
  
Dead? Yes that's right. But I need your help.  
  
' What do you mean?'  
  
I was killed in such a horrible nature, my soul could not rest. Instead, I have been forced to travel the life stream with no peace. I need you to give me peace.  
' How?'  
  
Find my materia and give it to me.  
' How do I give it to you?'  
  
Put it in the centre of the lake. Only that way can I find true peace. Please Tifa. Help me..... Aeris voice faded away along with her spirit. Tifa didn't know what to do.  
  
Tifa, Tifa  
  
Tifa awoke to see Cloud standing over her saying her name. Suddenly last night's events came flooding back to her. Was it a dream? It seemed so real. She knew that she couldn't just lie there but she had to do something, just incase what had happened last night had been real.  
  
Tifa was silent all through breakfast. She decided to go and see Nanaki. He would know what to do but she didn't want to tell Cloud. Instead, she decided to slip out without telling him.  
  
It was busy in Cosmo Canyon, as usual. Nanaki came out to meet Tifa, ' What can I do for you?' He asked. Tifa told him of the nights events.  
  
' Hmm, Aeris' soul is trapped in the lifestream and you must free it. You must do what she says.' He concluded.  
  
' Will you come with me?' She asked.  
  
' No, this is something you must do alone.'  
  
Tifa approached the lake. She looked into the centre of the lake. When she saw nothing, she carried on and reached the glass staircase. As she descended into the city, what had before seemed like a beautiful place, now became eerie. Now Tifa could see the spot where Aeris had died. She could also see the spot where the materia had fallen into the water. She approached the spot and knelt down to look into the water. At first she could see nothing but then she saw it. A faint glimmer at first but then brighter until she could clearly see the materia. She reached in and pulled it out of the water. For an instant, she felt the sadness Aeris had felt when her planet had been injured and the happiness that only a Cetra could feel when the planet was safe. Then it was gone.   
  
The water in the lake was cold. Tifa made it to the middle and carefully let the materia slip out of her hand and into the water. It disappeared soon. Tifa felt a great sense of achievement and was about to turn away when Aeris appeared again.  
Thank you Tifa. How can I ever repay you?  
  
' You don't need to repay me. I'm your friend.'  
  
Thank you, Tifa.Goodbye.  
  
' No don't go, please,' Tifa could not constrain the tears any longer.  
  
I have to Tifa, Thank you, for everything. Aeris faded away forever.  
  
' Goodbye Aeris, and thank you,' Tifa said between the tears, 'for being a friend.' She sat by the lake for a while before heading home.  
  



End file.
